


Too Much Noise

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frustration, Poetry, introvert problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Too loud to speakTo hearTo think.





	Too Much Noise

Loud

So loud

Too loud to speak

To hear

To think.

What do I do?

How do I function in this

Madness?

This utter bedlam?

I’m a dreamer in a world of do’ers

A wisher in a practical world

And it’s driving

Me

Insane!

Why can’t the world understand

That I

Need

Peace?

I can’t think

Can’t focus

Can’t even dream in this world

Without some loud person

Some well-meaning human

Asking what’s wrong

Why won’t I go with them

Into the heart of the madness?

Nothing is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

This world is wrong

For me.

And

There’s

No

Cure

For

That.


End file.
